Assassins Creed: In the Hundred Acre Woods
by CurlyQxoxo
Summary: This story follows Christopher Robin as he has grown to be a teenage boy where he discovers the secrets his grandfather kept. He will learn the secrets of the Assassins brotherhood and experience devistating heart break as he slowly loses the ones he loves.
1. In which Moment he does not look back

In which moment he does not look back.

At thirteen he had made friends outside of the wood, and being a boy of thirteen he began to enter the woods less and less. Though its magical qualities had begun to dwindle in the eyes of this teenage boy he hadn't yet forgotten his animal friends. He visited them daily yes but for short periods of time he had a girlfriend now. Gorgeous young bird, a month younger than him she was with red curly lochs and he would take her to visit them on occasion. Pooh the bear was aware that someday soon he would possibly never see his friend again. Christopher did sense the bear's uneasiness being with him all those years had made Christopher sensitive to the feelings of the animals here. Christopher assured them he would not be leaving forever.

Years passed and Christopher's heart broke and though it would be horrible to say his animal friends seemed to take comfort in this. For each time a female had broken the heart of young Christopher he would come back to seek comfort from his animal friends. At seventeen now he lay beside Pooh the bear and Tigger his tiger friend and talk of life and death. His grandfather had passed on that evening, so shrouded in black Christopher lay in suit and tie with tear streaked face.

"Pooh, Tigger, do you know how it feels to lose someone close to you?"

He would ask not expecting an answer of course but their presence was comfort enough. He lay there for hours asking them questions, and stating his beliefs on the afterlife he had become a bitter boy it was odd for the animals to see the changes in this young man. Once so happy and bright like the candles Christopher would bring into the dark parts of the woods when they would play hide and seek, now a dim lit boy, his face almost always a scowl. "I have to go you guys, we have to clear out my grandfather's house. I guess I'll see you guys later." Pooh let out a slight huff as Christopher got up and Tigger a slight sad purr as if to say hurry back. They watched him go, but at the place where he would normally stop and turn back to wave, he did not, he just kept a steady pace slow and dreadful.

That day Christopher did head to his grandfather's house and with his mother and father they went through his things. "Christopher dear, do you mind carrying some boxes up from the basement?" his mother shouted up to him. He was in the spare room his grandfather had set up for him. He knew his grandfather well and enjoyed staying with him when he was young but as he grew older he spent less time with his grandfather as well this made him feel guilty about the times he had disappointed his grandfather. Christopher sighed and put down the small wooden horse his grandfather had made for him which he left in the spare room all those years ago. He walked down the stairs and replied, "Sure thing mom." He sighed as he descended into the basement.


	2. In which Moment there was no Light

In which moment there was no light.

The basement was dark and musty, the smell of mold almost made Christopher throw up, almost. He shuffled along the concrete floors over to the darkest corner of the basement to what he thought would be the pull switch for the single light bulb that hung strangely from a small hole in the ceiling. He gripped the air for a string which would illuminate the small damp room. Though when he pulled the switch he heard a slight scraping noise and a cold draft as he stepped forward his foot lowered. "Stairs?!" he pulled his foot back up and edged his way around the staircase which opened in the floor. He snatched a box up and made his way back around and up the stairs. He didn't tell his mother, or his father, but that evening when he went to visit Pooh the bear again who was now accompanied by Owl and the Piglet he told them all about it. "I'll go back tonight this time with a candle or something! I want to see what's down there." He told them excitedly.

Again though, he felt the uneasiness of the bear and the other two animals they felt it was dangerous but he disregarded the caution they gave with their grunts and gazes. He told them tenderly with a smile that would send chills down any normal minded being's back, "Whatever is down there will either kill me or it won't and I am positive it won't." He patted the bear's tummy and the piglet's head then stood again saluted to the owl then strode out of the wood this time stopping and waving one last time. This comforted his friends slightly but there was something unnerving about this stair way in the floor. Even the animals knew that.


	3. In which he Ventures

In which he ventured into the old man's past

That night he snatched a candle from the emergency lights drawer. It was the last candle in the drawer he would have to tell his parents to replace the candles later. He grabbed his dad's matches and his coat and scarf with his warm boots and went out into the storm that had come on as quickly as one of his erections. As he trudged through the muddy dirt road and the winds that were raging like his hormones the wind whipped his face which aroused him slightly, ever so slightly. He continued on until he made it to his grandfather's dark house that loomed over him. He made his way up the small front steps then took the spare key out from under the door mat. The house had not been sold yet because they hadn't finished going through the boxes within. Christopher opened the door slowly and as it creaked it startled him. The wind pulled the door shut behind him which made him lunge forward so he wouldn't get hit. When inside he took out the match and lit the candle. He stared at the erect candle and slowly watched the wax drip down it he smirked a little in the dim light that the flame gave off and made his way to the basement door. He hadn't shut the door when he was there that day so it stood wide open.

With each step he took there was a loud creak but it didn't bother him. He had a candle so he was safe. He finally reached the bottom of the stairs and ran across the damp floor towards the hidden staircase. Normally people would have slipped on the moist floors but he had a candle so it didn't matter. Slowly he made his way into the deeper innards of the house which one might call the butt of the home. As he set foot on the last step torches that lined the walls lit on their own revealing a small hall way, and it was small indeed. Christopher had to crouch and hobble down the hall like an old man but as he reached the end of the hall a spacious room opened up before him. Lining the walls were maps and weapons which Christopher had never laid an eye on in his life. "What was grandpa planning on doing with all of these?" He asked himself allowed. Slowly he made his way over to a box that had a letter on top it read, "Dear Christopher,

If you are reading this I'm dead and you found this place while searching for the light switch so you could take boxes up stairs to your mother. Do not open this box, do not touch anything in here, just leave and go home. Also I was murdered, end of story get to bed.

Love,

Grandpa."

Christopher's mouth dropped. He crumpled the letter and held it above his candle allowing it to burn then he threw it on the floor and stomped it out. Christopher had gained a bad habit of not listening to his elders as he got older, so he opened the box.


	4. In which he joins the Brotherhood

In which he joins the brotherhood.

The storm was raging outside like the rod in Christopher's pants, yet he stayed and opened the box. Within was a strange looking device which Christopher assumed was to be placed on an arm. So he took it out of the box and held it to examine it closer. "Oh there's a blade in here I better hold the candle, I could get cut." So doing the smart thing for once Christopher took the candle in his hand and with the other hand examined the hidden blade closer. He examined how it worked carefully. Slowly he placed it back into its box and closed the lid. He then made his way across the room to look at the maps up on the wall. They had strange markings and writing all over them. As he looked around the room he noticed a satchel that would come in handy when he looted this place.

As Christopher Robin looked around his grandfather's hidden lair his parents were at home sleeping with the lights on, because they had quite the fear of the dark. Unfortunately for them the electricity went out and in their panic and frantic scrambling for the emergency light drawer, for which there were no more emergency lights, nor were there any matches since Christopher had taken them, but as I was saying in their frantic scrambling about Christopher's father had tripped and fell down the stairs and died. His mother on the other hand made it down the stairs but as she rounded the table she caught her foot on the leg of a chair and fell with an, "OOF!" and wacked her head and died. This will be most tragic indeed.

Back to Christopher in the lair, he had taken the satchel and filled it with the maps on his grandfather's walls. He also found a hidden closet as he opened it a skeleton fell out, he didn't question it but within the closet besides the skeleton that was dressed in an odd fashion, though the skeleton was definitely male, there was a hooded outfit. He shoved aside the queer looking skeleton and tossed it on the floor. "That man died in the closet I assume." Christopher mumbled to himself as he took the hooded outfit out of its old resting place and dusted it off. It was pretty nice so Christopher knowing no boundaries put on the outfit then went over to the box and put on the hidden blade. On the lower half of the box which Christopher now noticed was a small drawer. He pulled it out revealing a journal, he put the journal in the satchel with the maps as well as the box it came in. He took hours to figure out how to properly equip his weapons on him so that they were concealed and would draw no suspicion. When he finally finished he sat at the table and pulled the journal out once more. He stayed up the rest of the night and read through the journal, he fell asleep as first light broke the stormy clouds to reveal dawn and the last word of the journal had been read.


	5. In which he Vows Vengence

In which he vows vengeance.

In the morning the clouds had cleared and the storm had gone and Christopher had just woken up. The candle had gone out and was no longer able to protect him from the damp floors above. So cautiously he gathered his things and made his way down the small, short hallway and back up the hidden staircase. Unfortunately he didn't know how to hide the stairs again so in his frustration he began to do the chicken dance. Surprisingly this worked and the stairs were sealed once more.

Slowly Christopher made his way across the wet floors of his grandfather's basement and headed up the stairs and out the front door leaving his coat and behind but taking his scarf it will add an extra kick to his outfit making it more personal. He headed down those muddy roads where he walked the night before. These were the same roads in which the wind blew and aroused him though now the sun was shining in his face. This killed any type of arousal that might have existed in previous weather conditions. Christopher was disappointed when he realized that if he returned home with these things on his parents would freak out so, before entering his home he disrobed to his birthday suit for he was not wearing underwear to begin with, and hid the items in his old tree house. Christopher pressed the doorbell and suddenly he was launched into his bedroom on the second floor. Unfortunately this didn't actually happen and Christopher realized he left his key in the pocket of his coat back at his grandfather's house.

Tired and naked Christopher sat a few moments on his front porch as a young woman walked past he waved forgetting he was naked, she flipped him off and kept walking. Now confused tired and still naked Christopher made his way back down the muddy road in which he slipped and slid in the mud. This aroused him once more and so he decided that it was for the best that he bathe and grab some pants and his coat from his grandfather's house. That he did but the only pair of pants he could find was size 5x sweat pants. It's a wonder grandma didn't crush poor old grandpa when they were alive. So after grabbing his coat and running out the door he tripped and fell in the mud some more which defeated the purpose of him bathing. "I should have saved my bath for after I got home. Now I have to shower twice in one month! Damnit!" He shouted to no one in particular. This was not true though he bathed often but pretended like he didn't because none of the cool kids bathed and let's face it up until now Christopher was not a cool kid. When he arrived home in his grandmothers sweat pants and his coat he opened the door with the key from his pocket. Stepping inside he realized that the house was quiet and his parent's cars were outside still parked and untouched.

"Perhaps they stated home today?" He said more as a question then a statement; he turned into the kitchen and saw his mother lying on the floor not moving. He ran to check her pulse but realized that she was laying in a puddle of her own blood. "Oh no she should have taken a candle it was too dangerous for her." He then started towards the stairs to shout for his dad but was cut short when he found him mangled at the bottom of the stairs. "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he shouted dropping the over sized sweatpants revealing his lower half once more he sobbed and then he vowed vengeance.

"OH LORD OF LIGHTNING I CHRISTOPHER ROBIN THE ASSASSIN WILL AVENGE MY PARENTS YOU TEMPLAR FEIND!" Though this "Lord of lightning" was not a templar he was not a very nice man and the world would be better off without him anyways so good job Christopher Robin and goodluck.


End file.
